1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dust remover suitable for removing dirt or dust from the underside of footgear such as shoes or slippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The foreign materials such as dirt or dust prevailing over the floor are adapted to be attracted electrostatically through the electric charge generated through the friction produced between the underside of footgear and the floor during walking.
Dirt or dust attracted or adhered on the underside of the footgear should be removed to keep the room clean. Specifically, as for the cleanroom, dust must be inhibited from getting thereinto, and for such purpose, a mat for removing dirt or dust or dust remover is to be provided at the entrance to the cleanroom.
In the case of the prior art mat, self-adherant material or adhesive is applied thereon, and the foreign materials on the underside of the footgear are bonded to the adhesive on the mat and removed thereby.
However, once the dirt or dust particles are bonded on a part of the mat, the self-adherant property of the part is reduced substantially, so that repeatedly utilizing the same part of the mat to remove the foreign material is essentially impracticable. In addition, washing the mat with water to remove the foreign material to restore the self-adherant property is very difficult. Ip other words, the prior mat may not be economically feasible.
Although some prior art dust removing mats may have a brush-shaped surface to remove the dirt or dust, the removed material tends to scatter in every directions while the mat is pressed by the footgear. In other words, a problem is present in dealing with the dirt or dust removed by such mat.
Accordingly the object of the present invention is to provide a dust remover which can eliminate the problem encountered in the prior art mat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust remover of a highly enhanced long lasting dust removing property. The dust remover can be washed in water and utilized repeatedly.